You saved me
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Wasabi nearly crosses a line and compromises his character when GoGo is injured. Can GoGo stop him in time? And at what cost?


**This is for sure the darkest GoGosabi story I've ever written. And yes, I'm calling it GoGosabi now, instead of Gosabi. Tumblr tags won out this time. **

**BTW go follow BrainyxBat on Tumblr because there's some solid Wasabi fanart there. It's mostly for her OC ship Vesabi but it's still so cute.**

* * *

He wasn't the tough one. He was strong enough but he pulled his punches. GoGo was small, she had to hit hard and fast. Even though they fought at nearly the same level, Wasabi was holding back. Well, sort of. GoGo had more of a technical hand to hand combat training. Wasabi had a bit of a fencing background, having studied sword fighting in his own time, online researching, practicing by himself. He was better at defense than offense, but he could do either when he needed to. She was better at fighting, she could probably take him in a fight. But he was stronger than her. He just held back. He was always holding back.

Sometimes GoGo thought she wanted to see her fiance at full strength. He wouldn't train with her because he was afraid that one of them would get hurt. He said he couldn't bring himself to fight her, even if he would lose. He was adorably cautious. It was still annoying though, that he wouldn't let out that side of him. She was so interested in seeing what he could be if he was at full power.

She didn't expect it to be terrifying. She didn't think that she would see Wasabi go too far.

This mission was different than others. They were alone this time because they were a good team and because everyone else was preoccupied with different things, homework, social obligations, etc. So it was just them, and it started out pretty slow at first. It didn't stay that way though. Before they could get too far on the routine night patrol they caught wind of a robbery and rushed to take the man down.

GoGo nailed the thief in the head with a magnetic disk, Wasabi flicking his plasma blades to life and approaching. GoGo noticed the man go for a gun, Wasabi was too distracted trying to talk him down and detain him peacefully.

"Wasabi!" She screamed, pushing him out of the way. The bullet ripped through the side of her leg and she fell to the ground.

"That was a warning shot, vigilantes. If you push your luck the next shot will be through your head or your heart." The robber held the gun in his right hand, pointing it between the two of them.

"Oh no, this isn't over, you hurt her, you answer to me. I'll kill you!" He was dead serious, both blades out and swinging. The man fumbled with his gun and GoGo forced herself up, willing to take another bullet for him. She watched in horror as Wasabi swung down, cleanly cutting off the robber's left arm.

'Wasabi!" She gasped, "stop!" She stumbled forward, grabbing him, trying to keep him from going too far. He just cut an arm off! That was not typical behavior for him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Wasabi roared, moving to strike again.

"I'm fine Wasabi! I'm okay! Stop, you're not a killer, this isn't you!" Wasabi hesitated, lowering one of the blades as he glanced at her.

"GoGo-" He was cut off by the bullet in his torso. When Wasabi fell the assailant didn't stick around to make any more threats. GoGo followed Wasabi to the ground, cradling his head, panicked.

"Wasabi, I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry." She dialed 911 and gave them their location. Then she went back to cradling his head and trying to slow the flow of blood from his chest. He was gasping in pain but tears didn't flow down his cheek the way they flowed down hers.

Somehow, he was smiling.

"You saved me," he whispered.

"No, no," she sobbed, "I couldn't save you… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. Hang on. Hang on…" Her weeping joined the wails of sirens. Just a few feet away was the arm Wasabi had sliced off. He tried to sit up and look at it. She kept him down.

"I did that… And I almost did more. You stopped me. I could've been like him. I love you, GoGo. You saved me."

"Hang on Wasabi… Hang on… You'll be okay… You're so strong, you're gonna make it…" The lights from the ambulances were blinding now. He was loaded onto one, she was loaded onto another.

"No! I need to stay with him! Please!" They whisked her away, alone, into the unknown.

She sat on the bed, her leg stitched up, in pain but fine. Everything was jumbled up in her head. The first shot, the way Wasabi's face had contorted in anger. Wasabi's death threats and the swing of the blade, dismembering the petty criminal. She remembered how she had pleaded with him. She remembered the second shot. What if she hadn't pleaded with him? If she'd let him become a monster then maybe he wouldn't have been shot. Would it be better to have let him cross a line that he could never uncross? Would it be better to let him live with the guilt for the rest of his life? Wasabi was already driven mad with guilt and anxiety. She couldn't imagine who he would become if he had something to actually feel guilt over.

I love you, you saved me. Those words replayed in her head.

A nurse came into the room and GoGo nearly leaped out of bed.

"The man I came with, shot in the torso, can I see him?" The nurse's expression reconfigured itself into one of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry miss. He didn't make it." GoGo turned away, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" The nurse asked gently.

"Just go!" GoGo exploded, furious now. The nurse nodded and hurried away.

GoGo took the engagement ring off her finger and looked at it, examining it as if it could bring him back. She remembered the moment of the proposal, how instant her yes had been. She'd appreciated how simple the ring was. Not flashy or tacky. Now this ring, this symbol of love and unity and understanding, was all she had left of him. This simple ring and memories.

Right now all she could remember, as she looked at the ring, was how he had died. She heard the second shot, saw blood gush onto the pavement and watched him fall. Her hand clenched around the ring as she thought about how cradling his head while he lost blood was the last time she would get to hold him. They'd had a whole life planned out together and that had all been taken from them with a single shot.

"I should have let him go too far," she whispered, fists clenched. They had had a future. That had been taken from them. Everything had been taken from them.

I love you. You saved me.

"No, no I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry…" She sobbed, remembering, slipping the ring back on and hugging herself.

"You saved me, Wasabi. I was never able to save you."


End file.
